


Battle of the Candy Canes

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Adam and Kris just want to go on a date. Their dads have other ideas of what they should be doing.





	

“This is insane,” Adam said, making sure to keep his voice low so that it wouldn’t carry. He glanced down at Kris. “They are both certifiably insane, you know this, right?”

“We’re their sons,” Kris added. “What do you think that makes us?”

“Likely to become certifiably insane?” Adam watched as his dad glared at Neil Allen from across the street before adding another fake candy cane next to the large nativity scene that had been set up in their front yard. “I mean, look at that. My family’s not even that religious! Also, I think he’s forgotten the whole Jewish thing.”

“I know.” Kris sighed as he watched his dad return Eber Lambert’s glare with one of his own. “If I see one more caroler or blow up animal in a sleigh or whatever, I just might lose it.”

Adam grinned slightly. “Well, when I move away to a country far away from here, you can come with me. It’ll be fun. We’ll move someplace where we can get into sericulture.” Off of Kris’s raised eyebrow, he tilted his head. “It’s the practice of raising silkworms to create raw silk.”

“You would want to raise silkworms to create raw silk...why?” Kris asked.

“Because then I’d have an endless supply of silk,” Adam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Trust me, I have a plan.”

Kris shook his head, a small smile on his face. “I’ll just bet you do.” He blew out a breath and reached out, slipping his hand into Adam’s. “Is there a reason we’re hiding behind some bushes—don’t make one joke about that one, Adam—and watching our dads try to kill each other with the powers of their minds?”

“I’m pretty sure it started out as a way for us to make sure we wouldn’t be missed and then we got sucked in by their crazy.” Adam jerked his head towards the street. “Should we make a break for it or will we be spotted?” He smiled slightly. “I’m not exactly easy to miss.”

Kris laughed. “I think if we’re spotted, we run.”

Adam nodded. “Good plan.” He tugged Kris towards the street, quickening his steps once they hit the sidewalk.

“Adam!”

“Damn,” Adam whispered, looking over at Kris and then grinning. “Didn’t stand a chance.” Rather than turn to answer his dad, he squeezed Kris’s hand and started walking faster.

“Adam, where are you and that Allen boy going? I need you to come back here and help.”

“Kris, son, what are you thinking?”

Kris made a face. “And now my dad’s joined in on it.” He glanced up at Adam and then towards the corner. Laughing, Adam nodded and they broke into a run, ignoring the way both of their dads shouted after them.

They kept going, not stopping until they’d managed to reach a park a couple of blocks away. Panting, they sat on the swings, trying to stop laughing so that they could get control of their breathing.

“I bet their faces were priceless,” Adam finally managed to gasp. The image set Kris off again and he bent over, laughing again.

“Oh God, my dad’s going to try and interrogate me when I get home. He’ll ask if I know about your decorations. And then my mom is going to yell at him.” Kris snickered at the thought.

“So, it’s going to be just like my house then. The last time my dad heard I’d gone out with you, he asked why I was fraternizing with the enemy. Mom threw a pack of Oreos at him.”

Kris straightened and swung his body towards Adam, twisting the chains of the swing. “So, I heard this rumor that you had a date.”

“Yeah, really cute guy. He’s my neighbor, you wouldn’t know him.” Adam copied Kris’s motion, twisting the chains as he turned towards Kris. “But we were going to go out for dinner tonight and then I had a surprise planned for him.”

“What kind of surprise?”

Adam shook his head. “The kind you don’t get to know about, nosy. Now come on, if we’re going to be done with dinner in time for the surprise, we’ve got to get going.”

Kris let out a whoop as they let themselves spin to untwist the chains of the swings before Adam took Kris’s hand again and began to walk in the direction of a diner that he knew Kris loved.

Kris’s eyes lit up as he realized where they were headed. “The diner?” he asked.

“The diner,” Adam confirmed. As Kris grinned, Adam switched from holding his hand to wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The diner and then an outdoor concert had definitely been a good choice for this date. Already, he was trying to think of ideas for the next one.

And there was no way he was letting either of their dads and their battle over who had the biggest candy cane ruin it.


End file.
